Snake in the Eden
by Mizukino
Summary: It's the 19th century and Eve is looking for answers. The snake can give her those. She only needs to take a bite from the apple. Will the knowledge help her or will it bring it chaos. The snake has her in his grip, and he will let his poison flow through her veins.


When I was a child my oldest brother would read me stories from the bible. I remember him telling me a verse _"And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes; and there shall be no more death, neither sorrow, nor crying, neither shall there be any more pain: for the former things are passed away."_ A quote I must never forget he said. I always thought it had something to do with my parents death. When I was 21 years old I came to realize it was not their death, but my brothers he was talking about.

When I was 11 my parents had passed away. They had an accident with their carriage, after my brother his death I started to realize it was not an accident. Someone had murdered my parents. Just like how that person had murdered my brother. The mansion he had inherited from my parents was now in my possession. 10 years we had lived in loneliness there but at least we got each other. He was my teacher, everything I knew then was thanks to him. From the point he died I was truly alone. That was 3 years ago, the only people I see are the people on the weekly market. During my time in the house I research the death of my brother and parents.

Recently I found a disturbing book in my brother's old room. On first sight it looked like nothing but when I looked close I saw the word Demonology carved into the soft leather cover. This book was something so unholy, it took me days to even touch it again. This was something I did not expect to find in my brother chamber, he has taught me so much about god and faith why would he have such a book in his room? Tonight I am going to read these pages, maybe just maybe somewhere in this I can find a clue to what happened.

The wind outside is howling, making the branches of the trees ticking against the thin glass windows. I am sitting in a chair, close to the light of the candle. The leather book placed on my lap. My fingers stroke the carved letters. Demonology, the study of demons. Should I open it? I am not sure. I am to curious. As I open the book I barely dare to breath, every word is written in a dark red substance. A lot of pages are covered with sigils and pentagrams. I do not understand why my brother had such a book. As I am reading the pages I see a pentagram I know, it was carved on a ring my brother used to own. "This sigil keeps demons from entering thy body and taking over control. " My heart is beating so fast, why would my brother keep demons from entering his body. Even with my heart racing like a horse gone wild, I keep reading. I am at a point now where they explain what types of demons there are. But one page seems missing. This page is most likely the page that contains information about how or what killed my family.

It has been a week or two since I've read the book I had found in my brothers room. I've been searching everywhere in the house but the missing page is nowhere to be found. I am sitting on the side of my bed, thinking about where the page could be. I've never been so close. But somewhere inside a voice told me to stop. I am lingering to that what my brother told me not to do. But if God is supposed to be there to wipe away my tears and fears then why am I so afraid. Maybe I am just getting crazy. Maybe my parents just died in an accident, and did my brother just died of an internal failure. Maybe I should just continue my life, just like my brother wanted me to.

Months have passed, I have not touched the book nor have I been searching for the lost page. I've decided that after this winter I am going to live again. I do not want to be alone anymore. I am done with sitting alone in a dark and cold house. This winter will be the last that I'll be here. When I look outside I see a beautiful white-snowed garden. I will miss this place, but I need to close this book. For good this time. Of course I want to know the truth, but I should start my own life too. I get out of my chair, and take my soft grey coat. For the first time in years I decide to go to the church. Visit my parents and brother for the last time. I need to tell them goodbye too.

I kneel in front of the graves. I fold my hands together and pray. I want answers. I need answers! But I want to live too. God help me, why can't I close this book. Why can't I start my own life. I feel like screaming, crying, even howling. Just to let the world know how I feel. As I stand up and wipe the dirt from my dress I see a man standing next to me. A man I have not seen before. But he feels terrifying familiar. The air seems to get thicker. I try to breath but it's getting difficult. I exhale, but inhaling is impossible. A vague scream escapes my mouth and everything went black.

I open my eyes and I see a bright light. Am I dead? I wonder. The light fades a bit and the surroundings are getting clear. What happened? Suddenly a nun appears next to my bed. "Oh dear, you are awake. Finally, how are you feeling?" her voice is sweet. Softly I mutter I feel okay. I am lying, I feel horrible and scared. "We all have been praying for your awakening. I am glad you feel better. You were found unconscious at the graveyard. When you were carried in we also noticed you were holding a letter. It's on the stand beside your bed. Please let us know if you feel ready to leave, but of course we understand that you might need some more rest." The nun spoke gentle and leaves with a small nod.

I reach my arm to the stand next to the bed, on the stand I see the letter. It got my name on it, Eve Crawford. The colour of the ink is the same as the book I had found. Was this from the man I had seen on the graveyard? My hands shake, I am afraid to find that what is inside. But in my mind I already know what is written on the paper. This is the missing page. "Crossroads Demons. Crossroads demons are entities that make formal agreements or bargains with humans, granting any wish in exchange for claiming their life and soul at a fixed point in the future. Deals made with humans are sealed with a kiss, and contracts are written invisibly on the skin of the individual. Crossroad demons tend to have red eyes. When the person dies either before his or her time, or is killed by a hellhound at the end of the appointed period, his or her soul is sent to hell. Terms of the demonic contracts vary, but the person selling his or her soul is usually given ten years to live after the deal is made. A crossroads demon is typically summoned by burying a container of ritual items, including a paper with the name of the summoner, graveyard dirt, and a black cat's bone. This container is to be buried at the centre of a crossroad." My heart is racing, is this even real? This could give me multiple answers. Or this was what killed them or this is how I am going to find out what killed them.

Again weeks had passed, I gathered that what was needed to summon this demon. Graveyard dirt and my name were an easy task. The bone of a black cat, god please forgive me for sinning. I will and shall never speak about how I obtained that item. The only thing I want now is the truth. And hopefully I will get that. A feeling inside of me tells me to not do it. If I am going to do this, if it even works, it means that I'll go to the depths of hell. And the lord only knows what will happen to me there. But I have to overcome my fears, if I do this I might have a chance to live a good life for maybe 10 years or so. And I rather have 10 good years then the rest of my life in doubt.

It's 7 o'clock and the sun is already down. The moon shines bright in the dark void like sky. I am walking with fast steps. In one hand I am holding a candle, in the other my bag. In that bag I have a little box filled with the necessary ingredients for the summoning, and a small scoop. Not far from my home there is a crossroad. When I reach the crossing I stand still for a second. I take a deep breath and I start digging in the centre of the roads. Carefully I place the box in the hole. After I had buried the chest nothing happened. It has been a while, I should go home. None of this is true. With the candle in my hand and my other hand protecting the flame from the wind I start heading home. Suddenly I heard a voice, "Good evening, Darling. You called." It was a deep and rough voice that gives me chills running down my spine. As I turned around I saw the man from the cemetery. Again the air seemed to thicken and breathing gets harder. "Clear your mind, I know my presence can be overwhelming to some. Breath into your nose dear, and out of your mouth." I do as the man commands me, slowly I seem to adjust to the presence. My mind is getting clearer and so is my breathing. "Good, now you are settled down. It's good to see you Eve. The last family member has reported herself to me. I was wondering how long it would take you to find me." I can not believe what the man is telling me. He knows my family?

I want to speak but the words are stuck in my throat. My eyes shift to the man, a foul grin is painted on his face. "Now Darling, let's spare that voice of yours for a second. Just a warning, if you start struggling your condition is getting worse." I close my eyes, I wish I had never done this. I should have sticked with my old life. It's like his hands are against my throat. I open my eyes again and I see that I am in my own house again. But I still have the feeling like his hands are against my throat. I can still breath but with every move I make it is getting harder. The man got his hands on one of my dining chairs and placed it with the back pointed to me. He sits down and rests one of his arms on the back of the chair. "You do not mind I'm making myself comfortable do you?" As he filled the room with his voice he nods to the glass of whiskey in his hand. To scared to move I just keep silent. "Usually I do not work like this, but I've been studying you. And I already know what you want. I can give you that. But I want something more then just your soul you see." The man takes a sip from his drink.

The grip on my neck is loosening "What do you want then?" I have trouble with speaking the words but at least the come out. "I want to use your house for meetings. We demons discuss our plans, we can do this in hell. But why not here? If you let me use your house, I'll let you live a couple of more years and I'll give you the information you want. So, Darling, do we have a deal?" His voice is so seducing like a snake. A snake seducing Eve to take a bite of the apple to obtain knowledge. And I will bite.

His lips touch mine, I feel the poison of his kiss flowing through my body. I feel him grinning while we kiss. Somewhere deep down inside I feel like a fire went out. He removed his lips. "The deal is sealed."


End file.
